Altair Shine in Athena
by Ro Fawkes
Summary: Aku selalu melihatmu, namun tak dapat meraihmu. "Ini sia-sia, jangan menangis." Itu yang kubisikkan pada hatiku yang berdarah mengharapmu. Dari dunia yang gelap ini, aku mengadah ke arah langit. Langit malam itu terlihat seperti akan berjatuhan bintang. Ada Deneb dan Vega. Apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Oh ya… Altair. Di mana dia bersembunyi? Birthday Fiction for Ms. Loony Lovegood.


_Cerita ini adalah Kado Ulang Tahun Ms. Loony Lovegood yang jatuh pada 29 Januari 2014.  
_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter milik Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Altair In Athena milik Saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari cerita ini.

**Note: **Hermione Granger: 19 Tahun. Draco Malfoy: 29 Tahun. Bellaxia Lestrange: 30 Tahun. Alex Granger: 30 Tahun.

**Warning: **Cerita ini ke luar dari cerita asli Harry Potter baik pada buku atau film. Didominasi oleh sudut pandang dari Hermione Jean Granger, terdapat beberapa typo[s], sifat yang ke luar dari karakter asli dan out character[s] yang sedikit membingungkan.

**Summary:** Aku selalu melihatmu, namun tak dapat meraihmu. "Ini sia-sia, jangan menangis." Itu yang kubisikkan pada hatiku yang berdarah mengharapmu. Dari dunia yang gelap ini, aku mengadah ke arah langit. Langit malam itu terlihat seperti akan berjatuhan bintang. Ada Deneb dan Vega. Apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Oh ya… Altair. Di mana dia bersembunyi?

**Pairing: **Hermione Jean Granger & Draco Lucius Malfoy.

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort dan Romance.

**Rating: **T.

* * *

**Altair In Athena**

Prologue

Itu Deneb, Altair dan Vega

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger sukses menyembunyikan rona pipinya. Melihat kakak berambut cokelat karamelnya mencium Bellaxia Lestrange bertubi-tubi, intens, tanpa henti dan dalam, mengaduk isi perutnya yang baru beberapa menit lalu tenggelam dengan nyaman.

Semua orang membagi kebahagian, dan itu pemandangan yang sangat _familiar_. Pernikahan mereka akan megah dan abadi. Hermione yakin akan fakta yang satu ini. Dia sudah merancang gaun pernikahan khas Athena mereka, dan berpikir seminggu penuh mengenai _design_ kartu undangan mereka yang bertema manis dan _glamour_.

Alex Granger dan Bellaxia Lestrange akan menikah tiga minggu lagi dan sekarang adalah malam pelamaran yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak perlu. Bella—Hermione sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu—dan Alex sudah saling mencintai bahkan dari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di kelas 6 SD, dan mereka akan selalu memiliki sampai selamanya. Dan jelas sebuah pelamaran hanya omong kosong belaka, mereka akan tetap bersama apapun yang terjadi.

Demi Tuhan, ia khawatir.

Alex sudah seperti kakak bagi Hermione, walau secara teknis mereka hanya saudara sepupu biasa, tapi mereka bahkan sudah bersama saat dia baru ke luar dari perut ibunya dan saat itu Alex masih berumur 11 tahun. Mereka akan tetap bersama, namun fakta Alex akan menikah dan menjaga isteri dan anaknya kelak membuat ia merasa terbuang.

"Hermione kemari, kita foto besama."

Hermione memaksa seulas senyum kebohongan, dan semua percaya akan hal itu. Semua orang mengatakan ia seperti _Barbie_ dengan rok biru tua pendek, baju biru muda tanpa lengan dan sepatu boot biru tua tinggi menarik. Wajahnya menawan dan ekspresi menipunya yang membuat semua orang tidak pernah khawatir ke padanya.

Ia selalu baik-baik saja. Semua orang tahu itu.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Ada sekelebat bayangan yang menyakitkan menghantam hatinya, dan lingkaran hitam pada matanya menjadi dampak jelas kekhawatirannya.

Semua orang akan meninggalkannya.

Orang tuanya sudah meninggal empat tahun lalu, namun rasa sakit itu masih membekas sampai ke akar-akar. Setiap malam, ada rasa _familiar_ yang kadang menghantam hatinya, berteriak padanya, mengatakan bahwa ia suatu saat pasti akan sendirian.

"Cepat Hermione."

Hermione mengangguk, dan sudah sampai dalam dua kali loncatan ke tempat Bella dan Alex berpelukan. Semua orang berpelukan, dan ia ragu apakah hasil foto ini akan seindah foto pra-_wedding _Bella dan Alex yang dicetak beberapa minggu lalu.

"Ini aneh, kalian akan menikah tiga minggu lagi dan baru melakukan pelamaran sekarang. Terdengar sangat Granger."

Semua orang tertawa sedangkan Bella jelas menampakkan raut malu, pipinya merah dan mengembung, ia meninju perut Alex yang malah ikut tertawa.

"Kau jahat Hermione, kau mempermalukanku di depan calon isteriku. Ingat? Kau juga Granger."

Hermione tertawa, kali ini benar-benar tertawa. Ada beberapa hal memang yang berubah dalam hidupnya sejak menginjak umur 15 tahun, empat tahun yang lalu. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan berantai di jalan Oktovriou Patission Avenue—Athena, hidupnya benar-benar tak sama lagi.

Saat itu, Hermione dan sekeluarga berencana singgah di kampung halaman mereka di Distrik Eleftherios Venizelos. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas, kota tua, bangunan tinggi dan jalan-jalan bebas sampah, pohon tak berdaun, sepeda balap terparkir di depan taman kota, susunan bangunan berbentuk kotak besar dengan jendela tanpa kaca, bau perkamen tua dan daun teh merah di setiap jalan toko, sejauh mata memandang, Athena adalah surga dunia.

Mereka menghabiskan seharian penuh di pesawat dan pantat mereka kaku. Perjalanan Inggris sampai Athena memakan waktu 18 jam dan _delay_ yang menyakitkan hati. Sepanjang perjalanan, orang tuanya berceloteh mengenai laki-laki tampan yang bekerja sebagai Arsitektur ternama di Athena dan akan menjadi calon suaminya kelak.

Saat itu dia marah karena di balik kepulangan mereka, ternyata orangtuanya menyimpan udang di balik batu, ia akan dijodohkan. Ia mengatakan kata-kata yang kasar dan ia benar-benar menyesal. Setelahnya, mereka kecelakaan dan orangtua Hermione meninggal ditempat begitu saja.

Ada rasa sakit yang_ familiar_ merambat ke ulu hatinya. Hermione merasa seperti anak durhaka dan membenci dirinya setelahnya. Saat itu, semua orang meng-_claim_ ia telah berubah. Dan ia tak mau menampiknya, bertahun-tahun rasa itu tersimpan, dan sekarang ia akan pulang. Kembali ke… Athena.

Hanya Alex—kakak sepupunya yang manis namun mengesalkan—dan orangtua Alex—Ayah Alex adalah adik dari ayah Hermione, oleh karena itu mereka memiliki nama belakang yang sama—yang senantiasa menjaganya dari kejamnya jelaga malam dan kerasnya dunia kehidupan.

"_Well_, bukan begitu Hermione?"

Deg.

"Ya? Aku setuju?"

—Krik.

Dan semua orang tertawa setelahnya, terutama Alex, dia yang paling keras. Bella sampai membungkuk badan dan memandangnya sekilas dengan pandangan '_you creepy girl'_

Astaga! Hermione melamun saat proses acara pelamaran mempelai wanita kakaknya dan ia malu. Ada hal yang lebih menjijikan lagi dari ini?

"Maaf _guys_," Hermione menunduk, dan menggaruk rambut cokelat susu mengembangnya kikuk. Ini bukan _dia_, dan ini memalukan. "Memangnya, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku curiga kau masih waras, kau merasa kehilangan aku bukan?"

Ya. Hermione merasakannya. Sedikit.

_Sedikit? Bohong._

"Tidak, tidak ada yang akan merindukan laki-laki bau kambing."

Semua tertawa, dan ia bisa merasakan semburat merah menjalar di hamparan kulit yang membungkus pipi tirus Alex. Alex adalah penampakan dewa yang mulia, dewa Zeus. Dan ia kadang merasa hidup ini tidak adil karena ia hanya gadis biasa dengan rambut mengembang di mana-mana.

—_Ting. Tong._

Hermione bangkit, setengah berlari ke arah pintu depan. Ada tamu yang terlambat, dan dia yakin itu adalah pasangan antik keluarga Malfoy dengan segudang etika yang selalu menempel di serat baju mereka. Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy adalah _favorite_ Hermione. Mereka keluarga berkelas yang baik. Walau sedikit menyebalkan.

Suara pintu berderit keras ketika ia paksa membuka pintu kayu mahoni itu. Pintu paling ujung tempat Narcissa dan Lucius berdiri di baliknya adalah pintu yang paling tua. Sejak zaman dahulu kala, pintu ini jarang diberikan oli pelicin dibagian engselnya. Selalu dilupakan.

"Hallo, Hermione."

Hermione tersenyum, dan memeluk kembali Narcissa yang melebarkan kedua tangannya. Lucius berdiri di belakang dengan tas buah yang terlihat menggelikan, terlalu _pink_ dan itu bukan _fashion_ seorang Lucius.

"Masuklah."

Mereka masuk, tersenyum ke arah Bella yang tersenyum malu-malu.

Deg.

Jantung Hermione berdetak lima kali lebih cepat, ketika ia menyadari, ada satu orang lagi dengan rambut platina terang berdiri ragu di antara ruas pintu. Ia berdiri dengan memegang tas buah yang terlihat keren dengan kemeja panjang yang digulung sampai sekitar sikunya. Laki-laki itu sebelumnya tertutupi tubuh Lucius yang tinggi. Tapi, sekarang, Hermione bisa melihat kalau aki-laki itu sangat tampan.

Ia mengenakan kemeja putih garis biru yang sedikit formal, dan celana hitam panjang membungkus betis kekarnya. Matanya abu-abu dan senyumnya…

_Oh._

_Oh My God._

"Hallo, Hermione."

Suaranya mendayu dan serak. Berat dan hasrat kepemilikan mutlak jelas mengalun dari tiap bait yang ia dendangkan. Perut Hermione terasa panas dan bagian di antara pahanya tiba-tiba memanas.

Sial! Ada apa ini?

Laki-laki itu maju dan sialnya ia masih mematung kikuk. Mengedarkan pandangan sarat akan hasrat tinggi, laki-laki platina itu mendekat dan memegang tangannya kuat. Aliran listrik itu datang tiba-tiba.

"Masih mengingatku?"

Eh?

Dia menyeringai, matanya berkilat janggal. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Namun begitu, tangannya masih setia memegang tangan Hermione. Mengalirkan sensasi berlebihan pada detak jantungnya.

"Aku… laki-laki sepuluh tahu lalu yang kau ingin jadikan pangeran."

Deg.

_Oh No._

"D-Draco Malfoy?"

Laki-laki itu menyeringai, benarkah ia laki-laki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya? Laki-laki yang Hermione ngotot setengah mati untuk dijadikan pangeran?

Oh itu cerita lama yang sangat memalukan. Dulu, orangtuanya bersahabat setengah mampus dengan keluarga Malfoy. Saat ia masih berusia 9 tahun, ia langsung jatuh cinta begitu saja pada si Malfoy yang saat itu masih 19 tahun. Ia ngotot untuk bersanding dengan si Keturunan Malfoy walau dia tahu, laki-laki itu sudah memiliki kekasih—banyak kekasih.

Dia menyukai, atau mungkin mencintainya. Cinta anak kecil yang sangat murni, sampai sekarang. Tapi rasa itu tak terbalas, walau begitu, ia tetap bersikeras. Sungguh ironis.

Oleh karena itu, ketika orangtuanya dulu akan menjodohkannya, ia marah setengah mampus, karena yang ia sayangi hanya seorang Draco Malfoy, sampai saat ini.

Jadi, benarkah itu Draco Malfoy?

Laki-laki itu menyeringai kembali, berjalan kembali dan duduk di sofa keluarga, meninggalkannya terdiam kaku, layaknya boneka idiot yang tak punya otak.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?"

Entah kenapa, rasa dan sua itu merinding dan mendirikan bulu kuduk Hermione. Ada apa ini?

"Berhenti melakukan itu, karena aku akan menikah sebentar lagi."

Deg.

* * *

"Tenanglah Hermione, bintang itu tak akan pergi."

Hermione Jean Granger memutar matanya kesal. _Seriously?_ Bagaimana teman-temannya bisa sesantai ini ketika mendengar bintang _summer triangle_ akan menampakkan hidungnya dimusim panas yang ke tiga setelah dia menduduki pantat di rumah tersohor seorang Lestrange.

Daphne Greengrass menggerutu mengenai dinginnya hawa malam pada musim panas, hidungnya memerah dan ia tak mau melepaskan selimut tebal bercorak jerapah garis hitam putih miliknya sepanjang jalan. Sedangkan Astoria Greengrass, meremas lengan lebamnya yang tercetak karena jatuh dari ketinggian satu meter saat mencoba menantang Theodore Nott menaiki pohon momoji di samping rumah.

Hermione menghentak-hentakkan sepatu cokelatnya berlebihan, mencoba mengumbar aura _hopeless_ pada teman-temannya yang tak bisa diandalkan. Ini hari ketiga saat musim panas, tepatnya akhir maret, dan ia tak mau melewatkan kesempatan menyapa Bintang Deneb, Altair dan Vega yang belum tentu bisa muncul tiap tahunnya.

"Ayolah… Kalian jangan bersikap kejam."

Terdengar keras dengusan yang Hermione tak mau tahu itu milik siapa, sedangkan keluhan lain menyambut seraya ditutupnya dengusan yang tak sopan. Gerutuan tak setuju kembali menyahut, dan itu milik si moncong hidung merah, Daphne.

"_Serious_, Mione? Kau menyeret kami jam dua pagi hanya karena ingin melihat titik pasir di atas langit? Apa tadi? Bintang Bega?"

Dengusan itu keras, tapi itu berasal dari Astoria yang lebih memilih sungkam daripada bersua.

Langkah Hermione berdengung di koridor menuju Menara Astronomi rumah keluarga Lestrange yang terletak di sayap kiri bangunan, mengendap-endap. Bayangan mereka tercetak pekat di atas dinding dan lukisan koridor, cokelat keemasan mendominasi sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Dia tak ingin mencari ribut dengan Daphne. Tertangkap basah berkeliaran pada dini hari oleh Mrs. Lestrange adalah hal terkahir yang ia inginkan.

Jendela berteriak mengeluarkan suara mendengung ketika lentera kecil mereka berhasil menangkap angin keras menggores tubuh si kaca. Bau perapian mengepul dari ruangan entah mana.

"Bintang Vega Daph, bukan Bega! Kalau kalian tak mau menolongku, pergi saja sana! Kembali ke kamar kalian! Pergi!"

Serius, Hermione menyesal mengatakannya. Karena setelahnya, mereka berabalik dan pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri di tangga depan menuju Menara Astronomi. Rasa itu berakar, meninggalkan guratan jelas pada dahinya yang sudah membentuk siku-siku sembilan puluh derajat. Sialan! Teman macam apa itu!

Ia mendengus, menghentakkan kakinya keras di tangga pertama yang tersusun rapi dengan cekungan mengesankan. Derit jendela di sampingnya terdengr keras, meninggalkan kesan mengerikan.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Dalam temaramnya cahaya, ia tersenyum miris. Mengabaikan beberapa fakta yang menyayat hatinya beberapa jam lalu. Ia tahu, semuanya tak akan sama lagi. Orang yang ia cintai sudah memilih wanita lain, dan bintang _summer triangle_ adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menenangkannya. Biarkan ia melebur bersama cahaya manis dan legenda penuh debu.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Dia paling suka Altair, namun bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai Deneb dan Vega. Altair seperti… dirinya. Membentuk _summer triangle_ bersama Deneb dan Vega, lingkaran mereka terlihat jelas bahkan dengan mata telanjang, namun selalu saja Altair sebagai bintang yang terlupakan, tak terlihat. Tertutup oleh cahaya Deneb dan Vega. Ikatan Deneb dan Vega yang paling indah, mengalahkan Venus sekalipun. Altair terlalu berbeda dengan mereka, walau mereka terikat dengan Altair.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Itu takdir, takdir yang tak adil," kata Astoria suatu ketika menjawab asanya saat ia mengadah kelangit, bersua dan berselisih dengan hati, mengenai ketidak adilan relasi yang tiga bintang itu ikat. "Terima saja, masih banyak bintang di langit." Lain lagi dengan jawaban sang Daphne Agung. Menutup asa yang terbentuk di relung terdalam hatinya.

Yah… Itu takdir dan terima saja, kalau laki-laki yang ia cintai…

Dia…

Dia…

Dia…

Mencintai wanita lain dan akan menikah segera.

* * *

Kriet.

Deritan pintu itu memekkan telinga, gendangnya berdengung. Pada hari biasa, pintu Menara Astronomi yang berkarat itu akan dibuka dengan pelicin. Tapi, ia tak mau meninggalkan jejak pelicin yang bisa dilacak keesokan harinya. Angin musim panas menerpa hidungnya, melambaikan surainya yang mengembang dan mengepal disatu titik. Angin dini hari itu sehat.

"Hermione?"

Deg.

Suara itu membeku, mengalir bak daun momoji di aliran sungai yang mulai membeku. Suaranya dalam, namun… sendu? Ketidak nyamanan terlihat jelas pada netra sekelam jelaga malamnya. Membeku. Hermione tersenyum miris, begitukah pandangan yang ia dapatkan dari orang yang ia… sayangi?

"Draco? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Galau prapernikahan?"

Ia mencoba acuh, tapi kalimantnya sendiri yang membuatnya membeku di beberapa bagian. Konyol sekali. Beginikah susahnya hanya untuk menjadi seorang wanita yang… ikhlas? Ia melangkah mendekat, namun mencoba memuculkan jarak yang akan selalu menyadarkannya… kalau mereka berbeda.

"Segampang itu untuk ditebak?"

Deg.

Hermione tertawa kaku, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia tak tahu harus merespon apa. Jadi, yang dia lakukan hanya menekuk kakinya gugup, mencoba memandangi debu yang tak bersalah.

"Oh ya, Hermione…"

Eh?

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, mengerutkan alisnya ketika sang Malfoy memandangnya lekat dengan raut… tak suka?

"Hentikan pandangan cinta yang kau tujukan padaku itu, sangat mengganggu, kau tahu?"

Eh?

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
